Flygon
Flygon & Hammer Bro.: Quality Time is the 42nd episode of Super Mario Island and the 42nd episode of Season 1. Summary Flygon and Hammer Bro. spend quality time with each other and their friends. Plot The episode begins with a shot of Flygon's hut, which then cuts to Flygon sleeping soundly in her bed. Suddenly, Hammer Bro. appears and tells Flygon to wake up. Luckily, Flygon wakes up and Hammer Bro. laughs and smiles. Flygon asks Hammer Bro. why he woke her up and Hammer Bro. answers that they have to train for a minigame. Flygon tells Hammer Bro. that they're not in Mario Party. Worried about getting dumped, Hammer Bro. tells Flygon that there is no minigame training and Flygon smiles. Flygon lays down and closes her eys. Grinning, Hammer Bro. gets onto Flygon's stomach. Flygon opens her eyes and attempts to ask Hammer Bro. what he is doing. However, Flygon, feeling some claw tips tickling under her arms and on her ribs, laughs before getting the last word out and tells Hammer Bro. "Stop! It tickles!". Hammer Bro. grins and continues doing what he's doing: Tickling Flygon's underarms and ribs. An hour later, Flygon stops laughing and grabs Hammer Bro. with her tail. Hammer Bro. says "Uh oh!" and Flygon turns him on his back with her on top of him, thus switching their places. Hammer Bro. widens his eyes and says "Oh crap!". Getting revenge on her friend, Flygon leans her head towards Hammer Bro.'s belly and blows a huge raspberry. Hammer Bro. bursts into hysterics and begs for Flygon to stop. A good 10 minutes of raspberry blowing later, Flygon stops and lets Hammer Bro. breathe. Hammer Bro. fully recovers his breath and smiles at Flygon. Flygon kisses Hammer Bro.'s belly rapidly, making him squeal, and smiles at him afterwards. Hammer Bro. says "That was awesome!" and Flygon nods. Hammer Bro. then asks "I have a feeling to play video games at Playa Des Awesomeness with you and the others tonight! Video game night?" and Flygon says "Video game night!". Later that night, Hammer Bro., Flygon and the gang have a video game night at Playa Des Awesomeness. Hammer Bro. (who's playing as Spring Man) beats Flygon (who's playing as Mechanica) in a game of Arms and says "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" upon his victory while Flygon jaw drops in shock. He then laughs and tells Flygon "Dudette, this is crazy! This is the third time in a row that I beat you!". Annoyed, Flygon tells Hammer Bro. "It's not my fault! I told you my Joy Cons got hot!" and Hammer Bro. shrugs in response. Hammer Bro. and Flygon start another round of Arms, playing as their chosen characters once again. Next to Hammer Bro. and Flygon are Toadette and Spike, who are facing off against each other in Pac Man Vs. Toadette was about to beat Spike until Bob-omb accidentally wiggles his fuse on her side. She says "Ahh! and turns to see Bob-omb. Toadette tells Spike "Spike, pause the game!" and Spike pauses the game. Toadette tells Bob-omb "Quit it, Bob-omb! Spike and I are playing Pac Man Vs.!" and Bob-omb says "Well, I'm watching you guys play Pac Man Vs.!". Toadette rolls her eyes and she and Spike continue their game with Bob-omb watching them. Flygon smiles at the trio. On the left of Flygon and Hammer Bro. are Pom Pom and Blooper, who are playing Mario Party Mysterious Rolling Catcher. Pom Pom notices Flygon's smile and smiles too. She taps Flygon on the shoulder and Flygon turns to her. Flygon asks "What is it, mate?" and Pom Pom shrugs as she smiles. Pom Pom beckons Flygon to her and whispers "It's really nice to see you guys happy!". Confused, Flygon looks at Pom Pom and laughs. She teases "You're weird, Pom Pom! You know that?" and Pom Pom, smiling, nods as she giggles. Pom Pom looks at Blooper, who is focusing on Pour to Score, and looks back at Flygon. She points at Blooper and says "Don't tell Blooper but he's weird too!". Blooper, hearing what Pom Pom said, says "What?!" and pounces on Pom Pom saying "Oh, come here, you!". He squeezes Pom Pom into a ticklish hug and Pom Pom erupts with laughter. Hammer Bro. and Flygon smile at each other. Suddenly, Flygon rests her tail on Hammer Bro.'s shoulder and wiggles the tip under his arm. Hammer Bro. laughs and brushes Flygon's tail off his shoulder. He then looks at Blooper, who curls one of his arm tentacles into a fist and asks "Fist bump?". Hammer Bro. rolls his eyes and accepts the fist bump. The next morning, Flygon and Hammer Bro. prepare for the Super Mario Island Halloween Festival. Cheep Cheep is painting Hammer Bro.'s stomach but her paintbrush tickles him. She looks at Flygon, who is being the really ticklish Pokémon she is and laughing her head off as Daisy paints her belly with her really tickly paintbrush, and looks at Daisy, who gives a playful wink as she paints Flygon's tummy. Cheep Cheep rolls her eyes and continues painting Hammer Bro.'s belly. Quotes see Flygon and Hammer Bro. racing through a haunted house. Hammer Bro. exits before Flygon Hammer Bro.:"BAM! First one out of the haunted house! Yeah yea!" Flygon:*pants* "Ahahahahaha! *snorts* Dang, you're quite the energetic one, Hammer Bro.!" Hammer Bro.:"Yeah, I am!" Flygon and Hammer Bro.:"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" then see Hammer Bro. and Flygon at the concession stand. Hammer Bro. orders some nachos while Flygon has trouble choosing because there's so many food choices. Flygon:"I'll just have a candy apple......" Hammer Bro.:(to Flygon in confusion) "What? Dudette, you don't even like apples... OR CARAMEL!" Flygon:(seriously) "I do NOW!" *Shoves Hammer Bro.* Hammer Bro.:"Oof!" (painfully) "Oww!" Flygon:"Ahehehe! *snorts* Hehehehehehehehe!" Hammer Bro.:"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" _______ see the SMI gang looking for Daisy, who's been to the bathroom an hour ago. A majority of the gang is confused while a minority of them is panicky. They walk past one of the haunted houses. Suddenly, an arm grabs Flygon and yanks her inside. Only Boo and Dry Bones notice this. Boo and Dry Bones:*gasp* ~Confessional~ Dry Bones:(to Boo) "Boo, did you just see that? That haunted house just totally snatch Flygon!" Boo:(to Dry Bones) "I saw it, dude! I saw it!" Dry Bones:(to Boo) "That was awesome, wasn't it?" Boo:(to Dry Bones) "Yeah, man! That arm looked SO FREAKING REAL!" ~End confessional~ looks at the person who grabbed her and glared Flygon:(to Daisy) "What the heck, Daisy?" Daisy:*laughs* (to Flygon, whispering) "Flygon, I have a dare for you!" smirks and nods. Daisy points at Hammer Bro. and winks ______ Flygon:"BOO!" Hammer Bro.:"SWEET MOTHER OF SLEDGEHAMMERS!!!!" Flygon:*falls down* "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *snorts* Oh man! You should've seen your face, mate! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! *snorts* Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Daisy:"I agree! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Hammer Bro.:(sarcastically) "Haha! You're ''soo ''funny, dudettes!" Flygon:*continues laughing and chortling* Daisy:*continues laughing* Hammer Bro.:(teasingly) "You want something to laugh about? I'll give you something to laugh about!" *smirks* on... Flygon:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMER BROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.! LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" screams in laughter and bangs her tail repeatedly on the ground. Hammer Bro., tickling Flygon's feet with two electric toothbrushes while Daisy pins her legs down, laughs with his friend and Daisy Flygon:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMMER BROHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! THAT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES SO MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUCH!" Hammer Bro.:"I'll stop tickling you and let you go once you apologize!" Flygon:"I'M GONNA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-GET YOU BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHACK!" Trivia *This episode shows what Flygon and Hammer Bro. do in their quality time. Category:Episodes Category:SMI Episodes (Season 1) Category:SMI Episodes